Jimmy Morales/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, se presentó a la reunión de los mandatarios centroamericanos sin anticipar su participación, informaron cables internacionales. Foto: El Periódico Donald Trump - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Donald Trump se reúne con Jimmy Morales en Washington. Agn América Central Costa Rica * Ver Jimmy Morales - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Bienvenido a Guatemala, Presidente de la República de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís @luisguillermosr. @jimmymoralesgt Carlos Alvarado - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Carlos Alvarado y Jimmy Morales acuerdan explorar vías para el comercio marítimo. EFE / Elpaís.cr Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Alejandro Maldonado Aguirre - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Maldonado traspasará el mando del país al ganador electoral Jimmy Morales. (Foto: Soy502) México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto y Jimmy Morales, presidente de México y Guatemala (Twitter @gobmx) Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Jimmy Morales.jpg| AMLO y Jimmy Morales acuerdan trabajar en inversión y migración. Notimex Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Comandante Daniel Ortega, y la Coordinadora del Consejo de Comunicación y Ciudadanía, Compañera Rosario, sostuvieron un encuentro este martes con el Presidente Electo de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales. CCC CPerez Caribe Cuba * Ver Jimmy Morales - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz, Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, recibió este sábado al excelentísimo señor Jimmy Morales, Presidente de la República de Guatemala. Foto: Estudios Revolución América del Sur Argentina * Ver Jimmy Morales - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente guatemalteco Jimmy Morales junto a Mauricio Macri durante una visita a la Argentina el 3 de julio pasado. /HO / Presidencia Argentina / AFP/ Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Jimmy Morales se reúne con Thomas Shannon y saluda a Evo Morales. República.gt Brasil * Ver Jimmy Morales - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales, sostuvo una reunión con su par de Brasil, Michel Temer. AGN Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet, Guetamalan President Jimmy Morales, Panamanian President Juan Carlos Varela and Portuguese President Marcelo Rebelo de Sousa wave during the family photo of the XXV Ibero-American Summit in Cartagena, Colombia, on October 29, 2016. The two-day Ibero-American Summit, started October 28 amid concerns over instability in Venezuela and Colombia's troubled peace drive. / AFP / Luis Acosta / Getty Colombia * Ver Jimmy Morales - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| ste viernes el presidente Juan Manuel Santos recibió al presidente de Guatemala Jimmy Morales en la Casa de Nariño. @infopresidencia Iván Duque - Jimmy Morales.jpg| En un diálogo cercano y sincero pude conversar con Jimmy Morales, presidente de Guatemala, sobre la lucha contra el narcotráfico y la relación entre ambas naciones. Recibo con agrado la invitación a la XXVI Cumbre Iberoamericana. Twitter de Iván Duque Ecuador * Ver Jimmy Morales - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Guatemala Jimmy Morales (derecha), saluda al mandatario de Ecuador, Rafael Correa. (Foto: Facebook/Jimmy Morales) Jimmy Morales - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Junto a los presidentes de Ecuador, Lenín Moreno, y de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales, antes de la apertura de la #UNGA. @gabimichetti Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Asunción, 14 ago (AGN).- El presidente de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes, recibió hoy la visita del presidente de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales, a pocas horas de hacer entrega del mando presidencial a su sucesor, Mario Abdo Benítez, este miércoles. AGN Jimmy Morales - Mario Abdo.jpg| El electo presidente de la República, Mario Abdo Benítez, se reunió ayer con el jefe de Estado de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales, ocasión en la cual compartieron un almuerzo y acordaron profundizar las relaciones entre Paraguay y Guatemala y temas multilaterales, según informó el próximo mandatario paraguayo. La Nación Perú * Ver Jimmy Morales - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| El presidente de la República, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, se reunió con su homólogo de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales. Fotografía: AGN Venezuela * Ver Jimmy Morales - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Jimmy Morales y Nicolás Maduro se saludan después de la reunión. (Foto Prensa Libre: Cancillería) Fuentes Categoría:Jimmy Morales